1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
Torque wrench is usually designed to provide a voice alarm generated from a buzzer and its periphery circuit. However, the voice alarm tends to be ignored in a noisy working environment.
Some vibration wrenches are also provided to solve the drawback described above, but the mechanisms in prior arts cause the gravities to shift greatly and thus affect the accuracies of the torque sensors.